


Doomsday

by ghostbursoot (stargutzz)



Series: Tales of the DreamSMP [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dadza, Dream Smp, Just a drabble, Spoilers, Villain Wilbur, no romantic relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargutzz/pseuds/ghostbursoot
Summary: SPOILERS FOR 11/16 STREAMJust a drabble of how Phil felt during the whole thing. Dad tries to stop his son from destroying his home and killing his friends.
Series: Tales of the DreamSMP [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023966
Kudos: 36





	Doomsday

"So, what did you say you were doing?" Phil walks into the button room, his arms crossed and the look of disprovement on his face. 

Wilbur tried to defend himself, he tried to make himself look at least a little better for his dad, but Phil knew what was happening. He knew what he bad to do. 

"I don't know if you've heard of Eret, Phil, but he had a saying. It was never meant to be." 

\- 

As he plunged his sword into Wilbur, Phil felt a lot of things. He felt regret, for not being able to stop Wilbur, and indirectly causing the massive crater that lay before him. He felt incredibly saddened, as his friends lay injured and dying from the blast. But nothing, nothing saddened him more than the fact that his own son lay dying in his arms, dying by his own hand. 

"Will- Will... you couldn't have just won, could you? You had to throw it all away..." Tears fell down Phil's face as he held Wilbur in his arms. This shouldn't have happened. This wasn't how it was supposed to go.  
"Phil.." Wilbur's voice was shakey and breaking as he looked up at his father, nothing behind his eyes anymore. Phil didn't recognize him anymore. "Do you wanna know something, Phil?" 

"Dream lied... he lied-" Coughs ensued from Wilbur as he tries to find his words, "Techno-... he's the traitor! He's got eight Withers..." A crooked smile crossed his face as Phil's eyes widened in shock. He took a second, thinking of what he should do. Then, he shifts his body, laying Wilbur against the wall of the button room. 

"Wilbur, no matter what you do, no matter all that's happened, you're still my son. That will never change. I'll be back." 


End file.
